Mapping Her Heart
by ManicFreedom
Summary: Ezreal had just returned from his latest expedition in the Shurima Desert. It's been months since she's seen him and during the course of his expedition, she's decided that she didn't want the platonic relationship they had. Tonight, even if she has to physically tear him from his work- she, Luxanna Crownguard refuse to leave his lab a virgin. (Graphic Lemon & Fluff. Be warned!)


A/N: I don't own the characters, all rights to these characters (Ezreal and Lux) belong to Riot Games. No profit was made from this fanfiction.

Warning: Content contains explicit descriptions of sexual activities and overwhelming fluff.

* * *

 **Mapping Her Heart**

 _Every moan sent a jolt of confidence to his groin and fanned the flames of his pride. Her small reactions became how he classified the dos and don'ts of her body. He traced the base of her neck with his nose and planted butterfly kisses down her collar bone before nipping her creamy skin with his teeth. A smirk tugged at that corner of his lips when a shaky moan tumbled past the incoherent blonde, her arms around his neck tightened and firm thighs clenched around his hips to close the non-existing gap between their bodies. She sat straddling his lap in nothing but her cream colored panties and a familiar white undershirt that was obviously not her size. He moved one of his hands from her hips and snaked it around her petite form, pressing her even closer whilst he marked the skin of her neck with his teeth, relishing in the warmth of her body pressed against his own. She arched into his touch, closing her eyes to cope with the coupled sensations fizzing through her body. Ezreal trailed his free hand under her shirt and up her spine, mapping out the contours of her back muscles on his way up. He paused._

 _His fingers lingered in the center of her back, tracing circles on her skin as he pondered on— no bra strap. He pulled away all of the sudden to stare at her with curious eyes, an eyebrow raised and a smirk tugging at his lips; Lux cupped his face to pull him into a deep kiss, in which he responded by relenting to her eagerness. Her tongue snaked out to tangle with his, a step forward he willingly allowed her to take. She kissed his breath away again and again and again until he felt he wasn't sure if the ache in his chest was due to the lack of oxygen or his heart hammering against his ribs. The silence of the room resounded alongside the gentle smacking of their lips and shuffling of skin and clothes. She pulled away after a particularly long kiss, no tongue, just the contact of their lips. They were both panting and trembling with need, she leaned her forehead against his and smiled brightly at him. He was hit with incoherence by her radiance, not knowing what to do, the prodigal explorer simply smiled like a schoolboy in love._

…

Piltover- no, _he_ had recently recovered an artifact from the underground tombs of the Shurima Desert. His team transported the ancient contraption from its resting place back to his laboratory where he had spent most of his free time trying to piece the cursed thing back together. It seemed to be a catapult or a weapon of some sorts, the markings were vaguely familiar to him as he traced the shape on his fingertips and frowned. Where had he seen it?-

However, before he could draw up a conclusion, he heard his name drift melodically across his lab. "Ezreal, you in here?"

Lux. His face heated at the thought of the brightly cheerful Demacian diplomat. It wasn't that he didn't welcome her presence, he longed for it, in fact. But he was also curious of the reason behind her sudden visit. "Down here" he found himself calling out to her, instinctively. He laid horizontally on his hover plate, parallel to the unknown contraption suspended on wires strung on the ceiling of his lab. Turning his head sideways, he watched as she walked around his artifact barefoot- he frowned- _barefoot?_ When was the last time he had cleaned up his lab? There were bound to be sharp objects littering his workspace, she should know better. She stood directly above his head. He watched her from an odd angle, first her feet, then her hands and knees appeared before he was hit with the sudden view of her cleavage then finally her eyes as she tilted her head down to find his.

"What's this?" she asked in her usual perky voice. He paused, thinking for an answer for her but realized that he hasn't identified the stupid thing either. Suddenly, he didn't feel so much like the revered prodigy anymore. It's been three days and he's barely any closer to solving the massive mystery sat in his laboratory than the next guy.

"That's what I'm trying to find out" he sighed, squishing any hopes of showing off his intellectual discovery with her. Gripping the uneven pieces on the device, Ezreal tugged himself out from under and right into Lux's chest.

…

" _Ezreal" Lux breathed hoarsely as he kissed the top of her breasts through her thin white shirt. The warmth of his breath and lips seeped into the material and singed her skin, there was nothing she could do to stop the moan from tumbling past her lips. It was too warm; her mouth opened in pant. The heat thundered in her system, threatening to tear her open with the help of her excited heart. She began to seek comfort in Ezreal's touch, it seemed like every little thing he did drove her body closer to some kind of relief. Arching her body to coax his touch, she let out a shaky moan when she felt a warm wetness engulfing her nipples, pulling and teasing the sensitive nub._

 _She hadn't realized that they were this sensitive when she had touched herself in the privacy of her dorm. There was something about having it done to you by an external party, particularly one that you've been crushing on since the days of your adolescence. His gifted tongue darted out to lick her hardening nipple before he sucked on it harshly, almost enough to invoke pain. She yelped and clenched his head tighter to her breasts. The lights flickered on and off. "Oh stars!" More. She needed the release. She needed more._

 _Ezreal found that he was getting better at reading her body to the point he could almost hear her body scream for his touch, telling him exactly how she wanted to be touched. However, she was beginning to suffocate him in her breasts, although he could think of worst ways to die, it would be embarrassing if he were to be found dead, smothered in a woman's boobs._

 _As if possessed, he ground his hips upwards, feeling her nether regions rub against his clothed member. She released him immediately, burying her head in his shoulder and moaned loudly. "Do that again" she pleaded, her body trembled against him. The sensation was like a loud pulse in her ears, reverberating throughout her body. Once more. This time without their clothes, what would it feel like? Ezreal had beaten her to it, reaching underneath her shirt, he tugged at the hem and pulled the material sharply over her head before shedding his own._

 _The feel of her skin against his own invoked a warmth of a different level, the pure creamy skin of her body and buoyant breasts pressed against him was unworldly and violently satisfying. However, at the same time, he felt a thirst building up from within him. A need to put out the flames in his core, he ground against her again and they both groaned at the feeling. This was it. They leaned their forehead against one another with their eyes closed, panting and trembling. He pressed himself against her again and she responded with equal fervor, a tight ball of pressure had built up in their cores. More. They can't stop now, he would take them all the way._

 _He secured her thighs around his hips before lifting them off the chair and transferring them towards his work table in a few long strides. Lux clutched on him like he was her lifeline, whimpering and moaning in his ear. His groin twitched and his muscles turned into jelly, he stumbled and clutched Lux closer to him as he steadied himself—get your shit together, Ez._

 _Setting her down on the edge of the table, he swept the contents of his table carelessly onto the floor, sparing no second thoughts on what he broke. Luxanna's moans and groans were all he could hear and feel. He wanted her so badly it was starting to hurt._

…

His entire being turned rigid with shock and arousal at the proximity of her tantalizing breasts. The white material that obstructed his view dangled just an inch above his nose and he could almost see past it, if she hadn't pulled away he would've imprinted the image of her breast in his head by now.

Wait. He recognized that white shirt. It belonged in his undergarment drawers with the rest of his undershirts, it looked so big on her he nearly couldn't recognize it. What's she doing in it? He pulled himself out the rest of the way and stood, straightening himself out before looking back at her. As he opened his mouth to speak, his tongue lodged itself in his throat.

Curled toes. Creamy thighs. Swelled hips. The curve of her waist. Her full breast and small rounded shoulders—she was a sex goddess in mortal skin. A seductive sin sugar coated in layers and layers of pure, tantalizing beauty. There she stood with her mile-long legs and uncombed blonde hair, donned in nothing but his white shirt and equally pale underwear, looking nothing short of angelic. It felt like someone had set his groin on fire.

…

 _As Ezreal laid her down on the cold hard wood, the sudden change in the setting had snapped her out of her needy trance and coherence returned. Her top was exposed to his gaze and she suddenly felt vulnerable. Exposing her chest had weakened her, to be so uncovered, unarmored—so naked before Ezreal frightened her more than it should. She hadn't thought much of it when he kissed her breasts through the layer of her shirt but now that she had truly been stripped down, she could no longer hide it. The constant burden of her armor's weight served as a reminder of her safety, it was good for her conscience and trapped the courage in her to keep fighting. For the King—For Demacia._

 _Here, she laid on top of Ezreal's work desk, she watched as his calculating gaze trailed up her trembling body. She felt like a specimen undergoing observation, her chest began to hurt like it had been pierced. Fear lashed down at her like an enemy seeking vengeance as she began to cry._

 _Her teardrops resembled diamonds and everything about her seemed to dim, the lights in the room darkened as if trying to hide the weeping form of their mistress. Soon, the only thing he could see were the trails of her tears, glittering like magic in dim light. Her head was turned away from him and her hands shielding him from being able to look at her face._

 _Ezreal had never been more scared in his life._

 _He fucked up, that's what. To the point that she couldn't even bear to look him in the face. He had thought today would be the day they finally do it, establish their relationship as something more than platonic—guess he had been wrong._

 _Ruffling his hair in frustration, he spared her quivering figure another glance only to fall into a trance. The dim light illuminated and contoured her body, complimenting her shape and stirring his conscience. He was also made aware of how much she was trembling, of how afraid she truly was._

 _As if he had been possessed, the young prodigy clambered onto his own work desk, reaching to grab Lux's wrist and tear them from her face. Gasping, she struggled for a moment only to be silenced when he called out her name._

 _"Lux, look at me!"_

 _Her eyes fell on his, her vision slightly blurred with tears but she could still make out his cerulean blue eyes and feel the intensity of his gaze. "You're okay" she believed him. His face lowered and her eyes drifted close. "Trust me" and she did. Lifting her face up to meet his lips in a sound kiss. His lanky form hovered over her, his weight pressing on his forearm next to her shoulder and his other hand still holding on to her wrist. His grip loosened and she took the chance to slide her hand out of his and intertwine their fingers. She parted her lips to him and willingly accepted his tongue into her mouth. Groaning, he squeezed her fingers and brought her hand to rest on top of his chest._

 _As she kissed him back with equal fervor, she could feel the thundering of his heartbeats in the corner of her attention. It brought about a sense of ease to know that she wasn't the only one afraid of this, that she wasn't the only one feeling the chemistry. He pulled his hand away but she kept her hand on his firmly chest, drawing strength from the constant thumping of his heart on her fingers. His lips detached from hers, leaving her wanting more but before she could complain he did something that sent her gasping and writhing underneath him._

…

She had always found Ezreal attractive, with his lanky form, unruly hair and boyish grin. He was adorable. But the person standing before her in his tight white undershirt and sweatpants, covering in some sort of filth— was no boy. The muscles he had gained from his countless expeditions was quite obvious in his current state. She knew he was no pushover, he was simply uninterested in training and building strength like the majority of her male peers. It didn't help that Demacia had one of the greatest military strength in Valoran, making most of the men just like her brother.

Swallowing thickly, she was suddenly reminded of what she had come here to do. She was a woman of appropriate age to have sex and after doing some research she had concluded that she wished for a less platonic relationship with Ezreal. She was ready to take that next step. For the past few days, she snuck in a few steamy romance novels in between her duties, and convinced herself it was for 'educational purposes only'. Sure she might have masturbated to it a few times but it wasn't anything abnormal there.

She had purposely snuck a trip to Piltover with the knowledge that Ezreal would be back from his expedition in the Shurima Desert and she could be able to catch him off guard at a time like this. So she had stolen a white undershirt from Ezreal's bedroom and stripped down to her underwear, as per what the main protagonist of one of her erotica novels did. Mustering her courage, she made her way to where she knew he would be—his laboratory. But what she didn't expect was for her to be greeted by the sight of a very casual, sexually appealing Ezreal. She had greatly underestimated him.

As she took a step forward towards him, her next move was to wrap herself around him and kiss the daylights out of him. She didn't know who had struck first but one thing she did know, she was not leaving this room a virgin.

…

 _Suddenly curious of her display of sensitivity when he had played with her breasts, Ezreal decided to attempt it again. Kissing her hardened nipple, he felt her entire body coil up and as he drew the nub into his mouth she screamed. Gasping and writhing as he trailed his hand down her flexed abdomen. Her fingers found its way into his hair and clenched tightly but he didn't mind, only trying to read her reactions and thinking of other possible sensitive spots. Her breast was one, how about her-_

 _"No!" she yelped as his hand moved to touch the side of her breasts. In a swift movement, she had shoved against his chest, prompting him to sit up in surprise and knock his head on the star bulb that dangled above his work desk. He winced and pressed a hand to the back of his head. What is it now? He thought in frustration and then felt it melt away with one look at her frown and pleading eyes. Relenting, the prodigy raised his hands as if trying to convince a small animal of his pure intentions. She pulled an arm over her chest and frowned at him._

 _He looked at her wearily, blinking away his surprise. "No hands. Got it." He nodded and she visibly sighed. Watching her expression, he slowly crawled back until he lingered directly above her. She hadn't removed her hand from her chest and he didn't push her. Instead he made a compromise, kissing her deeply on the lips once before trailing her kisses down her body, bypassing her chest and going straight for her abdomen. She arched into his touch and squeezed her eyes shut as he reached the borderline of her underwear._

 _He peered to read her expression only to find her rigid, as if preparing herself for the worst. Slightly insulted, he hooked his fingers on the only thing obstructing him and her sex and pulled down. Peeling the material from her soaking core. She squeaked a little as the cool air of the room caressed her sensitive opening._

 _Curiously, Ezreal brought his lips down on her quivering sex and Lux felt her body tumble into an unworldly sensation. "By the stars, that feels good" she panted, her nails scratching the wooden surface. Ezreal traced her weeping slit with his fingertips and felt a nub just above her opening. He pressed it and Lux moaned out loud. It was almost like a magic button._

 _He kissed it affectionately before sucking on it, Lux began to thrash her head from side to side, holding his head in place as she ground her hips into his face. Her body screamed for more, she could feel the release approaching but it was beginning to slow. She needed more_

 _"Ah- Ezreal—Stop" she yelped as he gave her a particular hard lick with his tongue "Teasing me—mmh that feels—oh!" she panted violently. Ezreal could see her eagerness to move on, testing the waters, he pressed his fingertips in between her folds, feeling her tight muscles clamp down on him immediately. She groaned and tried to shy away from his touch. He would need to get her to relax more if they intended to go all the way. She could barely fit two fingers, if she doesn't let up, penetration was going to hurt._

 _The feeling was uncomfortable and foreign to her but as Ezreal thumbed her clit and scissor-ed his way into her sex, she began to welcome the feeling to the extent she almost wanted to beg for a third finger. She would let Ezreal control the pace, she would trust him. The pressure was climbing again and this time it was almost frustratingly close, she needed more stimulant. She needed Ezreal._

 _"How does that feel?" he whispered huskily into her ear. She hadn't realized that he was almost lying on top of her, watching her face contort in different expressions of bliss and pain. He watched her closely as he searched for her pressure point, as far as he knew, everyone had one—finding it was the difficult part. Her whimpers loudened as he moved slightly to the left, maybe if he—_

 _Her walls clamped down tightly around his fingers and her eyes shot open. The light in his lab flickered on and off as she moaned and arched off the table._

 _"Mmmgh!"_

 _He's got her._

 _Pulling out his wet finger, he watched as she descended from her high, absent-mindedly suck his fingers clean like a child caught sticking his finger in a jar of peanut butter. He knows what to do now. With the angle memorized, he brushed her soft locks from her sweaty forehead as he knelt with her in between his legs. "Lux, look at me" he told her gently, leaning his forehead on hers. Tiredly she peeled her eyes open to meet him, smilingly dopily up at him. Puckering her lips to kiss him chastely, she gave him her silent consent._

 _He began to rub her clit in circles, waking up her circulation and fueling the flames of her body, preparing her for the second round. "It's going to hurt" he told her firmly, pleading her to stay with him._

 _"I know"_

 _"You might hate me for it" he whispered almost inaudibly, dejected at the thought._

 _"I won't"_

 _"But you're going to have to trust me" his gaze, filled with longing and adoration._

 _"I do" she breathed_

 _And just like that he sunk himself deep into her, she hadn't even seen it coming. The pain was immediate and sharp—something definitely tore. A yelp escaped her and she clutched onto Ezreal like a lifeline. Ezreal grunted, trying to see past the bright spots dancing in his vision, he blinked, trying to comprehend the situation. "Oh fuck, that does feel good" Her muscles clenched tightly around his member, at this rate, if he decides to move now, he wouldn't even last 3 strokes._

 _She was whimpering in pain now whilst his entire body throbbed in pleasure. Luxanna held herself against him, burying her head in his shoulder and indenting crescent shaped marks on his back. "You're going to have to relax for me, Lux" he grounded out, not daring to move just yet._

 _"It hurts" she breathed shakily._

 _"I know. I know it does, Lux. But it's going to hurt more if you don't let up" he stroked her hair gently. He snaked a hand down in between their heated bodies and pressed the magic button. She clenched even tighter before letting go. He let out a breath and continued to massage the nub, coaxing moans from her lips and easing her tension as she adjusted to his size. "You're doing great, Lux." He mumbled into her hair._

 _Her grip on him loosened and he pushed himself back on his forearm, meeting her eyes as he smiled lovingly down at her._

 _"You can move now." She squeaked._

 _After a pregnant pause, Ezreal nervously slid out of her until his tip was left inside before pushing quickly back in. As he did, his hip pressed down on her nub, triggering her pressure point and stimulating her bundle of nerves. "Oh yes!" she gasped, blinking rapidly for a few moments to feel him in her. "Again!" she almost screamed, the blonde prodigy repeated his action, lurching her body upwards on the work desk. He had it._

 _He continued to grind inside of her, concentrating hard not to release himself inside of her too quickly. Unsexy thoughts. Taric in pink. Moan. "Faster, Ezreal." Garen in a bikini. "Harder, Ezreal." Draven's moustache. "That's it, fuck me deeper explorer"_

 _Fuck this._

 _His pounded deeper, harder, faster. She pulled him down into a smothering kiss, tangling their tongues she drove into her. Their moans and the slapping on skin resonated in the laboratory. "Mm- mmh-mmh—ah! I'm close" Lux whimpered._

 _"Right behind you" he ground out, her walls clenched and unclench around him, he esd teetering on the border of release. Lux needed to go first but he could feel he was a few thrusts ahead of her. "On second thought. –mmgh- Lux, I'm not going to last –ah- What do you need?" he panted urgently into her ear._

 _"M-my-mgh! Kiss me here, touch me" she reached down to clasp his hand, bring it to rest on her bouncing breasts that lurching in sync with his pounding movement. He found the soft flesh of her twin mounds, running his thumb on her nub she yelped. "Again…!" she panted._

 _He squeezed and rubbed her nipples in circles before drawing her other nipple into his mouth. "Ahh…!" That was it, he tipped her over the edge. She screamed and clenched around him urgently, inducing his own release. He grunted loudly, emptying himself inside her. Light exploded in all directions and soon the room had been filled with dim flakes of light, drifting down like snow as they panted in each other's arms. Spent and slick with sweat._

…

The prodigal explorer laid on his side with the Lady of Luminosity snuggled against his chest, breathing hot breaths against his chest that distracted him from any real rest. But he didn't mind, he combed her over and over, tangling his fingers in the glimmering blonde locks before untangling them again. He watched her sleep, tracing the goddess-like features he would never get used to seeing. Oh boy, was he a lucky bastard. Leaning down to kiss her fondly on the forehead, his eyes caught a glimmer. Blinking, he looked up at his little project, Lux's residue light seemed to be bright enough to illuminate a very small but crucial part of the device. The complete symbol embedded on the side of the device, faded but undoubtedly there. He recognized it from the markings he found on his source of power. The amulet of Icathia. Of course! It made complete sense that the device would originate from there.

Glancing up, he noticed that his gauntlet were amongst the items that he hadn't swept of the work desk. As he reached up to grab it, he was unaware that he had stolen away Lux's source of warmth, causing the girl to groan and wrap an arm around his mid-section. Ezreal felt her lips on his pectorals just as he managed to grab hold of his gauntlet, he glanced down to find her eying him with mischief before she puckered her lips to kiss his suddenly heaving chest. Immediately, his heart jumped to a start but in the back of his mind sat the need to finish his researched. However, when he felt her teeth nip down on his skin, everything went to hell. Groaning loudly, he discarded his gauntlet to the floor with the rest of his knick-knacks and rolled them over until the cheeky light mage was pinned under him.

"Let's go again"

Lux simply responded with an excited giggle. "Tactical decision, explorer"

* * *

Note: This is supposed to be a snippet scene from my bigger Ez and Lux fic but I decided to single it out and post it up as a teaser. Leave a review if you liked it and a review if you didn't.


End file.
